CHAPTER 3: SONIC
CHAPTER 3: SONIC "I'm coming" said Sonic as he put on his headphones and turned on his Funtendo Change. He was just about to play some Super Strike Sisters with his friend Reggie and his boyfriend Luna, the idea of besting his significant other (who has been flirting with other people a lot recently might i add) brought joy to his face. Sadly though this did not seem to be the case as he kept losing to said SO. "Damn, i keep messing up the buttons. I need a pro controller" Said Sonic as he lost yet another match. "Why don't you buy one then? You have the money don't you?" Chimed in Reggie who also had not won a match. "Yeah rich boy, not only do you work as the head of mall mall, but isn't your grandpa the creator of Williams Jam bowls?" Indeed Sonic's father was the very same creator of such candies and treats as "Williams Jam Bowls" A small bowl shaped vanilla candy thats center is made up of strawberry jam, or "Williams bits" small bite sized candies that are made of vanilla and jam, even recently having a cereal made based on Williams Jam Bowls, "William Wisps". It even has its own catchy rap song which goes as follows: "William whisps, William whisps, eat it all, eat it all, eat it all, Williams whisps, William whisps, eat it all, eat it all, eat it all. I got William whisps in my mouth, now my day won't go south, i had William whisps for din', and just like that my life took a spin. William whisps, William whisps, vanilla strawberry flavor, William whisps, William whisps in the morning its my favorite meal, ya feel? Vanilla and Strawberry too, you know how it taste, i gotta make haste. My William whisps are quite a wombo, vanilla and jam what a combo. William whisps, William whisps, William whisps, William whisps, William whisps, William whisps. " Suffice it to say, his grandfather is quite wealthy and influential. Finding a kid who doesn't know the Williams name is almost impossible, his sweet treats cannot be beat and his ice cream pops beat the heat! Everybody loves Williams Jam Bowls... Well almost everybody. "Euuuuuck, vanilla and jam? Bleeegh" Said Reggie in a disgusted voice. "Who are you to say that? Don't you eat peanut butter and chocolate sandwiches Reggie?" Retorted Luna. "Of course i do, chocolate and peanut butter just fit together so well the bitter yet sugary taste of chocolate and the overwhelming taste of peanut butter are like music to my ears... but to my mouth." Explained Reggie "I don't know about that man, chocolate and peanut butter? It's just unnatural ya know? Anyways, it must be nice to have a famous family member" Said Luna "You don't have ANY Luna? I know you're adoptive mom is shire and she's not, but what about your real parents, the people who raised you? Are they famous at all? I'd love to meet them some day, could I?" Asked Sonic "N-NO!" Screamed Luna as he shouted and let out a loud sob before turning off his game and disconnecting. "That was weird" Said Sonic before directing another question at Reggie "What about you Reggie? Do you have anyone famous in your family line? Asked Sonic "'''NO!!!'''" Screamed Reggie as he disconnected even quicker than Luna. "What's with them?" Sonic thought to himself as he lay down on his bed. "I have work in a few hours" He thought to himself as he idly looked around his bedroom until attention fixed itself on a picture of him and his grandfather. "Grandpoopy" He thought to himself with a smile on his face. The only reason Sonic is alive now at all is because his grandpa. The memories of his youth started flooding back to his mind as he shut his eyes... Sonic was anything but healthy as a child, always sickly and always in his bed Sonic would stare out the window and watch other children play and make friends, they lived a life he could only dream of with his body in the current condition it was. He watched the children outside as his mother came in the room and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Sonic loved his mom, her and his grandpa were all he had. When Sonic reached the tender age of 5, his father disappointed with the current state of his sons health and angry at the cost of his sons medical bills one day just left without saying a word. His mother reassured him that he didn't need to worry about his father and that he was a callous and uncaring person who didn't deserve him as a son, but Sonic always blamed himself, it was his own fault that his father had left them. Sonic cursed his sickness, and cursed himself. After his father left, Sonics grandfather came to live with his daughter and his grandson. According to his mother when asked, her father had kept his distance from their family due to his dislike of her husband, when his grandfather returned it was as if a dark cloud had passed on, joy and laughter returned to Sonic's life with the arrival of his grandfather. Sonic's grandfather clocked in at 6 foot 7 inches and was an absolute giant of a man, he always wore a pleasant smile on his face and loved to crack jokes. It seemed as though all of Sonics doubts and insecurities washed away and everything was good for a time... However like all good things, this time came to an end. A few months after Sonic's 9th birthday his body without warning became frailer and more ill then it ever had been. Sonic lay there as he was hit with an incredibly high temperature. Sonic lay in his bed unable to move due to his fever, his mother cried for days on end unable to help her son. Sonic's grandfather knew what he had to do! Sonic's grandfather despite being a humble and jovial man was in fact incredibly wealthy having founded his own candy and sweets brand. Without even a moment of hesitation he called numerous people, doctors, scientists, you name it. He brought forth the best of the best, sadly be it doctor or scientist they came to the same conclusion: "This boys days are numbered". This however did not stop Sonic's grandfather, he sent out calls all over the world to anyone who could save his cherished grandson, however once again all came to the same conclusion... That is until one doctor came forth in secret and offered his services to the Poor grandfather who was in grief over his grandson's illness. His name Was Dubi Ousdeeds. He came from a slum in India and was considered a quack by all the members of his field. Sonic's grandfather was at first outraged over the audacity that a quack such as Dubi would even have the gall to offer his services until Dubi revealed his secret, Dubi was a magi... "WHAT ON GAERRAN ARE YOU SAYING?! ARE YOU EXPECTING ME TO EMPLOY A CRIMINAL?!" thundered Sonic's grandfather Indeed Dubi was by all means a criminal. One of the biggest laws and taboos in the world were for Magi to become doctors or soliders in any way shape or form. Magi were barred from becoming doctors due to a famous Magi many years back by the name of Leroy Law. Leroy Law was a world famous doctor and Magi, his use of combining magic and medicine were both unheard of and groundbreaking. For many years Leroy was heralded as the greatest Medical practitioner in the world, until one of his expiriments to use magic to slow down various diseases backfired and not only accelerated said diseases but created an entirely new one of its own: Bloodrot, bloodrot was a nasty and viral disease that spread quickly and killed even quicker. Bloodrot caused the death of an entire town and could have taken down countries at a time were it not for the quarantine and eventual fire bombing of the town. Countless people died and from that day forward Magi were completely and totally barred from becoming doctors. As for why Magi are barred from becoming soliders... well you have PGT Beauregard to thank for that, he showed the world how dangerous Magi could be when given the chance to practice their magic freely. "A magi i may be, but a life can be saved you see?" Said Dubi "Oh god you're not going to speak in rhyme the entire time right?" asked Sonic's grandfather "While the mix of magic and medicine may be taboo, a young childs life can be saved through and through" Said Dubi "God damn it" Said Sonic's grandpa "Why should i trust you? Not only are you a criminal, but you're also a Magi!" Sonic's grandfather stated angrily "Though this child could die at the drop of a dime, wouldn't his survival be more sublime? This boy's current health is the dullest of the dull, but that can be changed with a little push and pull. His life can change and shine like a pendant, why settle for this when his health can be resplendent. He can die fighting hard without a chance don't you see, or with my help survive if he fights assiduously..." Dubi said as he spinned out a rhyme "To save my grandson... is that truly a crime? Said Sonics grandpa with no trace of doubt as his mind turned to his grandson and his face made a pout. Sonic's grandfather agreed to work with Dubi in secret to save his grandson, the next two days were those of sleepless nights and constant work. Dubi mixed medicine and alchemy for two days spending a small fortune of the Williams fortune to experiment and develop a medical solution. On the dawn of the third day after employing Dubi, Sonic's grandfather was notified that Dubi's mystery serum had been completed. the walk to Dubi's room in which he conducted his work seemed like an eternity. Sonic's grandfather finally made it to the door to the room and opened it. In Dubi's hand was a small syringe of a strangely incandescent liquid. the light shining off of this liquid almost blinding to be seen, he walked forward and took the syringe. Dubi looked up at the large man and spoke: "Hold down the boy and even though he may whine, take the syringe and plunge into his spine" Dubi rhymed. Sonic's grandfather went to Sonic's side and turned over the sickly boy onto his stomach, and in one fluid motion... Plunged the syringe into where Sonic's spinal cord was and injected the incandescent fluid into his grandson. At first Sonic whimpered at the pain he felt from being stabbed with a syringe but after a few moments those whimpers broke out into full on ear rupturing screams and cries of pain, no matter how much his grandfather cradled him or tried to hush him the screaming and crying wouldn't cease. Enraged Sonic's grandfather ran as fast as his feet could take him to the room where Dubi was but when he got there, Dubi and all of contents in the room... were gone. For the next 3 days Sonic screamed and cried until his voice gave out, his flesh felt like it was being seared off the bone, his muscles spasmed and felt as though they were ripping, and his blood felt like it was boiling. The pain continued until 11:42 PM on the third night, Sonic went into a deep sleep. 7 days later Sonic awakened feeling better then he ever had in his life. His mother and Grandfather cradled him and wept, overjoyed that the boy was alive and seemingly well. over the next decade and beyond, it was as if Sonic's frail and sickly body was a thing of the past, every day Sonic would go out to play and would come back and train his body. Before long Sonic become stronger and stronger with each passing day. Sonic had surpassed the peak of human physicality, bulging muscles, phenomenal strength, incredible speed, Sonic had it all. He could lift boulders and cars with relative ease, and could even run 100 miles per hour. It was clear at this point that Sonic was no longer an ordinary human, he was an '''evolved human'''. Sonic opened his eyes and realized he had dozed off for a few hours. He quickly got up and jumped in the shower. He got ready for work and sprinted there in a few minutes without breaking a sweat. When Sonic arrived to the absolute monstrous mall in which he worked as the head of security: Mall Mall. The biggest mall in the entire world, and one of the newest world landmarks. Hundreds of THOUSANDS of people show up every single day to either shop or sightsee. Mall Mall is no stranger to crime, with some of the biggest crime families even making the rounds at Mall Mall. Mall Mall while being the biggest Mall in the world is so gargantuan that it even provides some housing the in the form of apartment systems throughout. Some of the denizens of Mall Mall even being nests for crime families, as such it is Sonic's job to bring in these scumbags. Sonic was employed here as the head of security about 7 months back, when the CEO of Mall Mall was attacked and held at gunpoint by Lion hands Richie, an 9 foot tall behemoth of a human man who used lion claws as a weapon. Sonic who had just been passing by happened to see this man and without a moment of hesitation crushed Lion hands Richie in no time flat. Astounded by Sonic's strength Mark McMack owner of Mall Mall employed him as thanks for saving his life. Mark McMack had no qualms with employing Sonic and has since made him the employee of the month every month since he's been employed. The only downside to Sonic's employment at Mall Mall in Mark's eyes was how... "Enthusiastic" Sonic was about the job and how many uniforms he ruined on a daily basis. Sonic was making the rounds making sure nothing was going wrong until... "HEY THIS IS CARL, IM GONNA NEED BACKUP. THERE IS CURRENT AN ARMED ROBBER AT THE SHOE STORE PAY 4 MORE, REQUESTING BACKUP IMMEDIATELY. OVER." In just a second Sonic dashed over to pay 4 more not even missing a beat, he looked around till he saw the robber. Sonic's muscles bulged as his shirt ripped and shot off his body like a bra at a Joseph Beamer concert. Sonic screamed aloud to the robber "STOP YOU VILE EVILDOER, '''THIS INJUSTICE SHALL NOT STAND!!!'''" Before the robber could even respond, Sonic was on him in a flash and exclaimed loudly and for all to hear: "'''CRIMINAL KILLER CLOTHESLINE!!!'''" With one move the criminal was on the floor knocked out. Sonic then took him to processing and looked at his phone to see who had just texted in the potato dink chat. This person was... CHAPTER 4: SHIRE